


lead you through

by EllaYuki



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Mild Hurt/Comfort, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 19:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12372228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaYuki/pseuds/EllaYuki
Summary: the librarians have to find an artefact in a maze-like cavern and, on the way out, cassandra's senses gets a little bit overwhelmed.





	lead you through

****it hasn’t happened in so long that it’s a bit of a shock to the system when it does.

they’re on a job, as always, trying to retrieve an ancient artefact that might or might not be able to cause the end of the world, again, as always, and at first everything goes as it usually does, well enough until it goes sideways.

they haven’t split up like they usually do, the twists and turns of the cave the clues led them to, too complicated, too full of traps, too labyrinth-like for them to even dare.

they do eventually manage to get to the heart of the maze, only slightly singed and scraped, and the artefact is found, a small, unassuming harp that causes the cave shake and almost collapse on top of them when jacob tries to lightly pluck one of its strings.

it happens as they try to make their way back outside.

there are no more traps, none that trigger anyway, but the way back seems even more difficult, like the cavern is trying to keep them from leaving. cassandra has a bit of a flashback to the time in the minotaur’s maze way back when. her headache feels almost identical to the one she’d gotten then, too.

it happens when they seem to have passed the same point for what feels like the fourth time, at least. or at least they think, it’s the same point. there are so many passages and so many twists and so many turns that all look and feel the same, that it’s getting harder and harder for any of them to even try guessing the way they came in. the only hints are the times they stumble upon one of the traps they’ve already managed to sidestep earlier.

cassandra has tried to map it out, her brain managing to keep track somewhat, but it becomes too much at one point, even for her, and she can’t focus properly, because all she sees when she looks around is more of the same stone walls and identical corridors.

it becomes too much, and when they step into a circular room with so many doorways it’s dizzying to count, cassandra has to lean against the wall and close her eyes. her head is throbbing something awful and it’s getting a bit hard to breathe, and her brain is trying too hard to solve the puzzle of the caverns.

she tries to rub her temples, to press at her closed lids, hoping that maybe the pain will abate a little, enough for her to be able to focus, but no luck.

the others notice, of course, and worry like hens, but all their questions do nothing to help the pounding in her head. she tries to tell them to shut up for a second, but she can’t. it hurts too much.

‘hey, give her some space,’ comes ezekiel’s voice through the din, and through some miracle, they listen to him and step back, quiet down. cassandra just breathes, thankful, and tries to centre herself.

it’s easier, somewhat, and slowly, gradually, a path appears in front of her closed eyes. she opens them, casts a quick look around before they start throbbing, and shuts them again. she can get them out of here, she knows now, but she can’t-

she needs-

she takes a deep breath, ‘i can get us out,’ she tells the others, quiet, ‘i can see the pathway in my head.’ the din starts up again, her friends cheering and asking questions, but she quickly, frantically waves her hands in front of her the make them stop. they do.

‘i can get us out,’ she tries again, ‘it’s just…’ she hesitates. how can she tell them that she needs to keep her eyes closed without them worrying and mother-henning her even more? ‘i need…’ without opening her eyes, she raises one of her hands, palm up, and hopes her meaning gets through.

a beat.

and then warm fingers wrap around her own, and she breathes a sigh of relief.

‘other senses?’ ezekiel asks, and she can hear the smile on his face. she squeezes his hand lightly and lets him pull her away from the wall.

‘other senses,’ she answers, and wraps her arm around his, just like she did back then, trusting him.

she can tell the others are puzzled, but they don’t ask, for which cassandra is thankful. she needs to focus on this task right now. the rest can come later.

she takes another deep breath, and looks at the map in her head.

‘okay, so,’ she starts. ‘we need to take the seventh opening to the left of the one we came in through, and then go right.’ when she starts walking, ezekiel matches her step perfectly, without a trace of hesitation, without a trace of doubt, and cassandra knows without a doubt that they’ll be just fine.


End file.
